In the electric and electronic fields, a container of an electroconductive embossed tape has been used for protecting electronic parts and IC packages from damage due to electro-static discharge (ESD) as well as packaging said parts and packages. In recent years, an electroconductive embossed tape that is superior in both its strength and folding endurance has been required increasingly due to the need to speed-up packaging processes.
As a resin superior in both its strength and folding endurance, a styrene based resin is known and generally used also for a sheet. However, the styrene based resin cannot meet the aforementioned requirement, because a styrene based resin containing electroconductive particles such as electroconductive carbon black is inferior to a styrene based resin not containing electroconductive particles in its strength and folding endurance.